By virtue of such features as light weight, small thickness and low power consumption, flat panel display devices, which are represented by a liquid crystal display device and an organic electroluminescence display device, have been used as various display devices of OA equipment such as a personal computer, a TV, a mobile terminal device such as a mobile phone, a car navigation apparatus, and an amusement device.
In recent years, a liquid crystal display device having a stereoscopic display function has been proposed. For example, a stereoscopic display device according to an integral imaging system has such a structure that a lenticular sheet (a sheet in which a large number of cylindrical lenses each having a semicircular cross section are arranged) and a liquid crystal display panel are combined. Compared to a method in which a parallax barrier is formed in front of a liquid crystal display panel or a method in which shutters by means of glasses are disposed, this system has such merits that the light ray transmittance is higher, the power consumption is lower, and a natural stereoscopic view is realized since glasses are needless.